


An unexpected gift

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon of a non-canon, Lucasverse, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Karen's been feeling sick lately, then both her and Matt are surprised with an unexpected gift.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Random Karedevil fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195774
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	An unexpected gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quietshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Quietshade and all Lucas fans! 
> 
> This is just a little something I couldn't get out of my head. I hope you like it.
> 
> Another non-holidayish fic I'm posting during the holidays :P but hey, turns out Lucas was (will be?) born on February 10, 2021 so no way I could set this up during the holidays!

Karen Page had undoubtedly been through a hell of a lot and was beyond fortunate to have survived situations she knew many people would not have. She had been scared to death each of those times, yet none of it had freaked her out as much as this.

She had to admit it. Telling everyone she had an upset stomach caused by a strawberry pie was just her (not very successful) way of dissolving her suspicions. At some point she even thought of getting a pregnancy test from the drugstore to be completely sure that she was _not_ pregnant, but she didn't trust those. She had heard many stories of false negatives, so when she found herself too tired literally all the time, noticed that her period was late, her breasts were swollen, and practically every taste and smell disgusted her, she went to the doctor for a blood test. 

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!" she was told cheerfully, as if that was the best news in the world. If only the doctor knew who she really was and... who the father was.

She answered with an acceptable "Thanks", but she had no control over what face expression she gave the poor woman in front of her. It must have been a bad one because the doctor went from very happy to embarrassingly polite and continued with her advice and prescriptions. 

After a few moments of awkward pregnancy talk, Karen walked out of the office and finally was able to breathe.

How the hell were they going to do this? And how would Matt take it? They hadn't discussed not having kids, but they hadn't discussed having them either, especially not this soon.

Or was it really that soon? They had been through so much together that it felt like they had been married forever. That still didn't mean that they, that _she_ , felt ready to have a child. 

She stopped by the first coffee shop she found and bought herself some chocolate banana pudding, one of the few things that didn't make her sick these days. She was also tempted by the smell of freshly baked bread, almonds and hot cocoa, so she ordered some for tomorrow's breakfast before taking her cell phone out of her purse.

Matt, just like her at first, was convinced she had caught a stomach bug or something. He had been the one insisting on her seeing a physician. Now she had no idea how to give him the big news, and even more dreadful, how he'd react.

She was ready to call him when she saw what time it was: almost the end of the day. He was probably still at the office, so she decided to go home instead and talk to him in person. 

When she got to the apartment she was glad to be there first. That would give her time to relax a little, if that was even possible, before he got home. 

She took her clothes off and went into the shower. Then she stood motionlessly under the faucet with her eyes closed, letting the water flow from her head to her toes and trying to process the fact that she, Karen Page, was going to become someone’s mother. 

Next, her fingers landed on her breasts, gently testing how swollen they were and causing her a slight, bearable pain. She looked at her belly: flat, damp… Soft, as Matt usually said. She loved it when he placed his head on her middle, tickling her at first with his beard and his hair, and sometimes falling asleep right there. 

With a mixture of fear and wonder, she put her hands on her belly while the warm water ran through her fingers, slowly moving them up and down, as if trying to feel something deep within. Inexplicably, there was life growing inside of her, one that she'd be responsible for, and her heart suddenly began to race. 

She finished her shower as soon as she could and went straight to bed to take a nap, hoping Matt would bring something for dinner because lately none of her choices had been successful. If she cooked anything, even her favorite meal, her body would reject it. It all made sense now, and it also seemed like this baby enjoyed the element of surprise. 

Probably half an hour had gone by when she woke up with Matt sitting on the edge of their bed.

“Hey,” she greeted him, sounding sleepy, but with a smile on her face. 

“Hi, honey,” he told her, kissing her forehead, “we missed you today. How did it go with the doctor?”

Karen sat up and Matt noticed her muscles got a little tense. She opened her mouth but then stopped herself, which made him start getting concerned.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” 

She laughed quietly at the irony of it all. He could always notice the most minimal change in her. He could tell when she was sad, angry, happy. God, he could even tell when she was aroused from 45 feet away. But even Matt Murdock’s heightened senses failed to notice that this ridiculously small being had turned her uterus into its home. Must be a mischievous one for sure. 

“You’re confusing me. What is it? Is everything alright?”

Karen sighed deeply and finally found the way to talk. 

“Yes, um, everything is alright. Everything is fine.” 

_Eight weeks. Strong and healthy,_ the doctor had assured her. 

“Then why are you so nervous?” Matt asked. 

“Well, turns out I’m not sick.” 

That was a good thing, that was a great thing, however, Matt didn’t quite understand why her voice was still breaking. He leaned forward to her, kissed her cheek and took her hand. 

“But you don’t sound happy about that. Baby, what are you not telling me?"

She breathed in deeply again and finally told him. It was not like she could hide it for too long anyway. 

“Matt, I’m pregnant,” she said with no hesitation, looking straight into his eyes. She didn’t want to miss anything. 

For half a second, Matt froze. She could swear he did. He was completely shocked, no doubt, but it wasn’t fear what she saw on his face, he was happy. Very happy. All she could see in him was joy, and nothing ever had made her feel more relieved. 

“It’s not a bug, then.”

“Definitely not a bug," she told him laughing. 

"But I don't get it, we always…" 

"Yeah, except that one time… on your birthday…" she reminded him subtly. 

He blushed and smiled again and kissed her again. 

"Yeah, it was a great night," he whispered to her ear right before kissing her neck and hugging her tightly. "We're having a baby, Karen. Three hearts beating harmoniously in our house now." 

He was not sure if he was just telling her or himself as well, because he still could not believe it. 

Karen, glued to his chest and surrounding his neck with her arms, felt her eyes fill with tears. Not the sad kind, but the joyful, hopeful kind of tears because she was not alone, she had Matt by her side and they were going to have a child together. Suddenly, the idea didn't scare her that much anymore. She was excited. 

Matt pulled away slowly from her, but didn't go too far. He went down to her belly, lifted her shirt and gently caressed her, dropping kisses all over her and giving her tickles. 

“We’ll name him Lucas," he declared very proudly when he went back up and sat next to her again on the bed. 

“How do you even know it’s a boy?” 

“I don’t know, my paternal instinct tells me.” 

Karen burst out laughing again. 

"Paternal instinct? Does that even exist?" 

"No idea, but I've always liked that name," he said with a shrug. 

"I like it too. But if it's a girl, I get to choose the name, okay?" 

"Sounds fair," he agreed with a smile, and then tilted his head, "You're hungry." 

"I'm starving! Please tell me you brought dinner." 

"I did. Lamb curry with grilled vegetables."

"Mmmm sounds delicious. I hope Lucas likes it, though, otherwise it'll end up in the toilet." 

"I have a feeling he will." 

"Paternal instinct, huh?" 

"Yup." 

Dinner was much more pleasant that night. Karen was feeling better, both physically and emotionally, and apparently Lucas did like curry after all.

He would soon get used to his new cozy home, where he'd be very well received by his loving parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking and I totally agree. Considering Matt's super senses he would've definitely noticed Karen's body changes or the baby's heartbeat, but I wanted to play with the idea of him finding out from Karen instead and getting adorably excited about it, also with Lucas being a mischievous munchkin who likes to play hide and seek with his dad. 
> 
> By the way, if anyone is interested in writing the night of Matt's birthday in which, oops, Lucas was conceived, be my guest! I'll be the first one to read it. 😉


End file.
